Tom
Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the two main protagonists in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films, created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". * Tom Played Napoleon in The Aristocats (Duchess Style) * Tom Played Maurice in Beauty and the Jungle Emperor * Tom Played King Triton in The Little Aristocat, The Little Aristocat (TV Series), The Little Aristocat 2: The Return of the Sea and The Little Aristocat 3: ' Beginning * Tom Played Santa Claus (Kris Kringle) in O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town * Tom Played Colonel Hathi in The Animal Book and The Animal Book 2 * Tom Played Walrus in Chibiusa in Wonderland * Tom Played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Story, Toon Story 2 and Toon Story 3 * Tom Played George Darling in Kimba Pan * Tom Played Tui in Duchana * Tom Played King William in The Lioness Princess * Tom Played Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) in Duchesstasia * Tom Played Gramps in The Rescuers (Duchess Style) * Tom Played Fa Zhou in Duchlan * Tom Played Papa Mousekewitz in A Cat Tale, A Cat Tale 2: Banjo Goes West, A Cat Tale 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Cat Tale 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Tom Played Stu Hopps in Wildtopia * Tom Played Cinderella's Father in Duchella * Tom Played The Great Prince of the Forest in Banjo (Bambi) and Banjo 2 (Bambi 2) * Tom Played King Frederic in Tangled (Duchess Animal Style) * Tom Played King Agnarr in Frozen (Duchess Animal Style) * Tom Played Young/Adult Bud in Meet the Robinson Aristocats * Tom Played King Stefan in Sleeping Aristocat * Tom Played Ozzy in Over the Wildlifes' Hedge * Tom Played Chief Powathan in Duchhontas and Duchhontas 2: Journey to a New World * Tom Played Mr. Andersons' Sadness in Inside Out (Duchess Style) * Tom Played Dracula in Hotel Transylvania (Duchess Animal Style) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (Duchess Animal Style) * Tom Played King Little in Genie's Travels (Gulliver's Travels) * Tom Played King Conrad in The Legend of Duchess White. * Tom Played Mr. Dobbins in Artemis Sawyer (2000) * Tom Played Kenji Tsukino in Sailor Duchess Portrayals: * In Danny and Basil: The Movie he is played by Danny. Gallery: Tom in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:T